T I M E
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Padahal aku hanya ingin sedikit waktu lebih lama untuk bersama


T I M E

A Nabari No Oh Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Disclaimer : Nabari no Oh jelas bukan punya saya. Tapi saya juga lupa siapa pengarangnya.

Warning : Chara-death, OOC, AU, Typo, etc. Don't like? Don't Read!

# # #

**Ketika kita berharap,**

**Semoga waktu berjalan cepat,**

**Dia malah bergerak lambat,**

**Bagaikan merayap.**

Suara mesin kereta menggema diantara gerbong-gerbongnya yang penuh sesak. Terlalu sesak hingga membuat tubuh mungil Miharu terdesak. Dalam hati pemuda 14 tahun itu mengeluh, merutuki Kouichi yang berhasil memaksanya menaiki kereta pada jam sibuk seperti ini demi alasan yang tidak penting. Oke, Miharu mungkin memang orang yang cuek, tapi dia tidak suka dibuat repot.

Tiba-tiba semua orang oleng ke arah Miharu karena kereta yang membelok, membuatnya nyaris tergencet oleh om-om pekerja kantoran berbadan besar, tepatnya gemuk. Tapi syukurlah seseorang sempat melindungi Miharu, menyela ruang diantara dirinya dan si om-om berbadan besar, mengorbankan tubuhnya yang ternyata tak lebih besar dari tubuh Miharu, hanya lebih tinggi.

Itulah pertemuan pertama Miharu dan Yoite.

Miharu mendongak ke atas, menatap Yoite yang berdiri dengan sebelah tangan ditempelkan pada dinding kereta untuk menopang tubuhnya, yang masih di desak orang-orang di kereta itu. Tapi rupanya Yoite menyadari tatapan Miharu, karena dia ikut menunduk menatap Miharu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" adalah kalimat pertama diantara mereka, berasal dari Yoite.

Awalnya Miharu hanya terdiam, kaget juga melihat betapa pucatnya wajah orang yang sudah menolongnya. Tapi setelah sebisa mungkin tetap menjaga wajahnya tetap datar, dia mengangguk sambil mengucapkan, "Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

Laju kereta melambat, menandakan kereta akan segera berhenti di stasiun tujuan Miharu, dan kebetulan juga stasiun tujuan Yoite, stasiun Koga. Yoite dan Miharu pun berpisah di depan pintu kereta, Yoite berjalan ke arah kanan sementara Miharu ke kiri. Terus berjalan tanpa menoleh, tanpa ada keinginan untuk saling menanyakan nama, tanpa peduli mereka akan bertemu lagi atau tidak.

Mereka tak butuh kebaikan orang lain. Tak perlu merasa dekat dengan seseorang.

**Aku ini bukan orang yang kuat**

**Aku takut terluka**

**Karenanya lebih baik sendirian sedari awal**

"Aku pulang," ucap Yoite.

Pemuda 16 tahun tersebut memasuki rumah dalam keadaan basah kuyup, nyaris membuat Yukimi menjerit karena sepatu basah Yoite mengotori lantai yang baru saja dia pel. Ah, mulutnya sudah menganga dan matanya memutih.

Tanpa peduli apa yang sedang terjadi pada Yukimi, Yoite terus berlalu menuju ke kamar mandi. Tentu dengan sepatu tetap terpasang di kakinya dan mengotori lantai sepanjang jalan menuju kamar mandi. Barulah ketika Yoite sudah berada di kamar mandi, jeritan Yukimi mulai menggema.

"Argh! Aku memang benci bocah!"

"Berisik Yukimi," kata Yoite pada walinya itu.

"APAAA? DASAR BOCAH KURANG AJAR!"

Dapat dibayangkan oleh Yoite Yukimi yang sedang berteriak-teriak ke arah pintu kamar mandi sambil mengepel ulang lantai rumahnya, setelah meninggalkan segelas lemonade di meja untuknya. Ah, walau selalu bilang Yoite menyebalkan-lah, benci bocah-lah, ternyata Yukimi memang orang yang baik.

Tapi itu lah yang membuat Yoite merasa berat.

"Karena ketika aku pergi nanti, aku pasti menangis," katanya lirih sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca, pantulan dirinya yang penuh bekas luka kehitaman, seolah tubuhnya terkorosi.

Setelah menghela nafas, Yoite mulai membelakangi bayangannya. Berpikir bahwa dia harus segera menemui Kazuho esok hari, penyakitnya mulai parah.

# # #

"Kau benar-benar mau pindah, Miharu?" Tanya Tobari dengan airmata mengalir deras. Di sebelahnya berdiri Hana yang sedang menertawakan sifat pacarnya yang blak-blakan dan sama sekali tak malu mengeskpresikan perasaannya.

Keduanya, bersama Kouichi, Raimei, dan Shijima berada di depan rumah Rokujo untuk mengantar Miharu pindahan.

"Kalau aku tidak jadi pindah, untuk apa lagi aku dan kalian semua ada disini?" kata Miharu menjawab pertanyaan Tobari dengan pertanyaan. Wajahnya begitu datar saat mengatakannya. Ah, memang dasar sifatnya yang cuek dan judes.

Tiba-tiba Miharu tersenyum manis. "Bagaimana kalau pak guru ikut mengantarku kesana naik kendaraan?" tanyanya jahil, membuat gurunya memasang ekspresi panic dan nyaris pingsan. Tobari memang alergi kendaraan tingkat parah, bahkan ketika Miharu menggodanya dengan mengatakan bahwa manusia menaiki bumi yang berputar berapa km/jam, Tobari langsung melompat dan mengatakan akan mengambang seumur hidup. Parah kan?

"Sudah, sudah, jangan mengganggu pak Tobari terus, Miharu," ucap Kouichi sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dengan telunjuk. Lama-lama dia kasihan juga pada Tobari yang sering dikerjai Miharu, hampir setiap hari malah. "Sebentar lagi jemputanmu datang tuh," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil pengangkut yang melaju dengan dagunya. Mobil itulah yang akan membawa barang-barang Miharu, sekaligus Miharu-nya menuju tempat tinggal barunya. Kota Kairoushu.

"Ah, Miharu!" tiba-tiba Raimei berseru sambil menggenggam tangan Hana.

"Salah orang!" kata semuanya berbarengan.

"Ah! Lagi-lagi begini!" jeritnya kemudian segera berjalan ke depan Miharu. "Miharu, nanti kalau ketemu kakakku disana, sampaikan salamku ya! Namanya Raikou, dia tinggal tak jauh dari apartemenmu kok!"

Miharu tersenyum, senyum _gentleman_ beracun. "Baiklah. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk Raimei, Raimei kan temanku."

Sukses membuat Raimei merah padam dan nyaris pingsan. Membuat Shijima terkikik geli menahan tawa, dan Kouichi yang mulai berteriak menyuruh Miharu segera berangkat dari pada mengerjai semua orang.

Akhirnya Miharu pun berangkat, diantar lambaian tangan teman-temannya,…. Juga neneknya, yang selama ini membesarkannya sendiri. Ah, rasanya tak pantas menerima kebaikan mereka semua, karena Miharu, sudah pasti tidak dapat membalasnya.

**Ketika kita berharap waktu berhenti berjalan,**

**Dia malah bergerak cepat bagaikan mengejar dari belakang,**

**Dengan kecepatan tak terduga.**

Pintu dua apartemen yang saling bersebelahan itu terbuka dalam waktu yang bersamaan, kedua orang yang keluar dari pintu itu memakai seragam yang sama, seragam perguruan Alya. Menyadari kebetulan tersebut, kedua orang yang saling bertolak belakang tinggi badannya itu saling menatap.

"Ah," ucap keduanya bersamaan. "Yang di stasiun!"

Yukimi tiba-tiba menyusul keluar. "Ada apa Yoite? Kenapa tak segera membuang sampahnya?" Tanya Yukimi. Ah, di tangan Yoite memang terdapat sebuah sampah yang perlu dibuang, begitu pula dengan orang yang berdiri di hadapan Yoite, dia juga hendak membuang sampah. "Lho? Si tetangga baru?" lanjut Yukimi begitu melihat lawan bicara Yoite.

Tersenyum manis, berkata, "Perkenalkan, saya Miharu Rokujo, orang yang baru pindah kemari dua hari yang lalu."

"Hm,… aku Yukimi, dan ini Yoite!" kata Yukimi mengenalkan diri sambil meletakkan tangannya ke kepala Yoite. "Oh? Kau satu sekolah ya dengan si bocah ini!" tambahnya setelah melihat seragam yang dikenakan Miharu.

Miharu mengangguk membenarkan. "Saya murid tahun ajaran baru. Kalau boleh tahu, Yoite kelas berapa? Kelas tiga?" kali ini Miharu berkata sambil menatap Yoite yang sedari tadi bungkam.

"Aku kelas tiga," jawab Yoite datar. "Boleh tidak kalau sampahnya kubuang sekarang?" ujarnya sambil melirik kantong sampah di tangannya.

Miharu melebarkan matanya. "Benar juga, aku juga harus segera membuang sampah sebelum tukang angkut sampahnya datang," kaanya panic. "Bagaimana kalau sama-sama ke bawah? Yoite-senpai?"

"Panggil Yoite saja," ralat Yoite, sambil berbalik, berjalan menuju lantai bawah, tempat pembuangan sampah.

Yukimi hanya bisa terdiam melihat betapa akrabnya obrolan biasa itu, percakapan antara Yoite dan Miharu. Tapi akhirnya Yukimi memutuskan tidak peduli, kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, juga sambil menggerutu tentang pekerjaannya.

# # #

Saat awal bertemu, Yukimi sama sekali tak yakin. Tapi sekarang, setelah sebulan kedatangan Miharu, anak itu benar-benar bisa merubah Yoite menjadi selayaknya manusia hidup. Pemuda yang umurnya tinggal sedikit itu sudah bisa tersenyum menampakkan emosi. Bukan lagi seseorang dengan pandangan datar dan bisanya menyalahkan diri sendiri.

"Permisi," ucap Miharu dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menyerbu masuk ke dalam apartemen Yukimi dan Yoite. Anak ini sudah terbiasa melakukannya, Yukimi mau memprotes pun tak akan bisa, dia pasti kalah dengan pandangan memelas Miharu. "Yoite, aku bawakan okonomiyaki nih." Dan seperti biasa, tujuan Miharu kemari hanyalah menemui Yoite.

"Ah, selamat datang Miharu," ucap Yoite sambil tersenyum. _Rasanya seperti melihat dirinya yang dulu masih kanak-kanak_, batin Yukimi sambil menghisap rokoknya.

Memperhatikan keduanya berinteraksi bagaikan melihat keajaiban dunia. Keduanya mirip tapi tidak mirip. Dua-duanya bersikap anti pada dunia karena takut terluka. Tapi dua-duanya memiliki masa lalu yang jelas berbeda. Tapi bagi Yukimi, dua-duanya patut dikasihani, sebelum keduanya saling bertemu.

Sepertinya Miharu dan Yoite sama-sama curi pandang ke arah Yukimi, membuat pria yang tak lagi muda itu membuang jauh-jauh lamunannya. "Ada apa, bocah?" tanyanya.

Yoite mengulurkan sepotong okonomiyaki, hanya sepotong, kepada Yukimi. Sementara Miharu mengalihkan tatapannya, pura-pura tidak rela. Melihatnya, membuat Yukimi berpikir, menjadi pengasuh bocah tak buruk juga. Kalau bisa, dia malah ingin menjadi penjaga kedua bocah itu untuk sedikit waktu lebih lama.

**Ah, yang namanya waktu sungguh tak adil.**

"Eh? Apa?" Tanya Miharu dengan shock. Dia sedang berbicara dengan orang diseberang telepon.

Setelah orang di seberang sana mengulangi perkataannya, wajah Miharu langsung memucat dengan cepat. Segera saja dia mematikan telepon dan menyambar jaketnya, berlari keluar dari keadai okonomiyaki milik neneknya. Sungguh, Miharu tak menyangka liburan seminggu yang dia gunakan untuk pulang ke Banten akan membuatnya sebegini menyesal.

"Lho? Miharu? Mau kemana?" Tanya Kouichi yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Miharu di jalan. Tapi Miharu sama sekali tak menjawab, dia hanya terus melesat dengan kecepatan penuh menuju jalan besar. Dia akan menyetop taksi disana, untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit Koga, tempat Yoite dirawat.

Benar, hal yang membuat Miharu panic tadi adalah saat Yukimi meneleponnya dan memberi tahu Miharu bahwa Yoite masuk rumah sakit karena penyakitnya.

Sebuah taksi berhenti di depan Miharu. Miharu segera masuk dan menyuruh supir itu mengantarnya ke rumah sakit Koga, tak mempedulikan temannya yang memanggil-manggilnya di belakang, yang dibingungkan dengan sikap Miharu yang kelabakan.

**Padahal aku hanya meminta, sedikit waktu lebih lama lagi untuk bersama.**

Setibanya di Rumah Sakit Koga,yang dilihat oleh Tobari dan Kouichi yang menyusul Miharu adalah Miharu yang terpuruk, bermata sembab dan berwajah datar, seolah kehilangan alasan untuk hidup. Di tangan anak itu terdapat sebuah kertas, sepertinya surat.

"Miharu, Yoite perlahan mulai kehilangan inderanya karena penyakit ini," kata Yukimi saat Miharu baru sampai di rumah sakit. "Saat kau bertemu dengannya pun dia sudah hampir tak bisa mendengar, hanya mampu melihat gerak bibir seseorang." Jelasnya. "Saat kau pulang ke Banten, dia mulai kehilangan penglihatannya dan kekebalan tubuhnya drop. Tapi kau tak usah cemas, dia mati tanpa ada penyesalan."

Miharu tahu, walau Yukimi berkata dengan tenang seperti itu, Yukimi sendiri memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, galau, dan kehilangan. Bagaimana pun, dialah yang merawat Yoite sejak Yoite berumur 13 tahun, saat Yoite masih seumuran Miharu.

Yukimi melirik kedatangan Tobari dan Kouichi. "Hei, bawa bocah ini pulang!" kata Yukimi.

"Ah? Baiklah," kata Tobari, hanya bisa mengiyakan pada situasi yang tidak dia mengerti ini. Tapi saat tangannya hendak meraih Miharu, tangan itu ditepis oleh Miharu.

"Tidak mau," katanya. "Aku mau bersama Yoite," ujarnya merajuk. "Aku ingin ada saat Yoite membuka matanya!" katanya dengan suara keras, karena tak bisa dikatakan berteriak juga.

Semuanya terdiam sesaat karena shock. Kemudian Yukimi bertindak, dicengkramnya kerah Miharu. "Jangan bertingkah kekanakan bocah! Yoite sudah mati, dan dia tak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini. Cuma kau tahu yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum, karena itu jangan bersikap terpuruk begini!" bentaknya.

"Uu,… uu,… huwaaaaa,…" tangis Miharu kembali pecah. "Kenapa harus Yoite? Kenapa harus orang sebaik Yoite? Kenapa? Tuhan!" jeritnya, sementara Yukimi sudah melepaskan Miharu.

"Bawa saja bocah ini pulang! Aku tak tahan berada di dekatnya," kata Yukimi sekali lagi.

Kali ini Miharu tak membantah. Dia menurut saja saat Tobari membimbingnya pulang, tapi tetap dengan tangisan yang mengucur deras, symbol ketidak relaannya menghadapi kepergian Yoite yang begini cepat. Mereka baru kenal tiga bulan, tapi Tuhan begitu saja mengambil nya. Seperti dulu, saat orangtuanya meninggal. Begitu tiba-tiba.

**Benar kan,… Yoite?**

Pemakaman layaknya pemakaman, suram dan gelap. Suasana sedih menggantung di udara, dan paling bisa dirasakan dari Yukimi dan Miharu, dua orang paling dekat dengan Yoite. Sementara, orang tua Yoite sendiri tak terlalu peduli. Ck, merekalah yang membuat Yoite menderita. Ingin sekali rasanya Miharu memukul mereka kalau saja tak ditahan Yukimi.

Ah, saat Miharu begitu ingin segera tumbuh dewasa dan mandiri, waktu tak mau mengabulkannya. Dia bergerak sangat lambat.

Saat Miharu bertemu Yoite, dia berharap waktu tak segera beranjak. Dia ingin menikmati semuanya, ingin bermanja pada keadaan. Tapi waktu juga tak mengabulkannya, dia begini cepat merenggut Yoite dari sisinya.

Sekarang, tanpa Yoite, apa yang bisa Miharu lakukan? Miharu masih bisa hidup, tapi rasa hampa akan selalu menyertainya, perasaannya hilang, terbawa pergi bersama jiwa Yoite. Seandainya dia bisa lupa, akankah bagusnya. Setidaknya dia bisa memenuhi permintaan Yoite agar dia bisa terus tersenyum. Karena hilang, dia bisa tertawa dalam rasa sedih yang terkubur jauh di dalam ingatan.

= F I N =

A/N : Fic pertama saya di fandom ini.

Uuhh,… maafkanlah bila cerita ini tak cocok dengan pemikiran reader sekalian. Belum lagi, ceritanya sangat tidak nyambung dan gaje. Dan terima kasih karena sudah membaca cerita ini ya.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

REVIEW?


End file.
